El Único Regalo
by FuuMegami
Summary: Summerary:It's sido 4 años puesto que Fuu era pasado en Cephiro, encendido la mueven con su vida... o la tiene? Excuse mi gramática española pobre....


El Único Regalo 

El Único Regalo   
  
Clasificado: PG-13   
  
Escrito cerca: FuuMegami   
  
Fuu se sentó en su sitio que cepillaba su pelo mientras que tarareaba suavemente. Ella amó este vez del año, la época del año momentos antes de Navidad. Era frío y el aire olido de la promesa de la nieve.   
  
Ella tiró de un suéter verde oscuro concluído su tapa blanca del tanque. Ella entonces abrió su carpeta que pone en la vanidad donde ella se sentó. Ella contó sus cuentas de dólar para cerciorarse de que ella tenía bastantes para el viaje de las compras que ella estaba a punto de tomar. Una vez que ella supiera que ella tenía bastante dinero ella puso la carpeta en su bolso y lingote del mensajero que concluído su hombro.   
  
Pues ella hizo pivotar su bolso ella golpeó concluído una foto enmarcada de su SAM del novio. El cristal se había quebrado pero no había roto, así que ella fijó la foto detrás en la vanidad. Ella tendría que agregar un nuevo marco a su lista de cosas para comprar.   
  
Apenas entonces la alarma de puerta sonó, Fuu después se apresuró abajo del pasillo y traga las escaleras. Su hermana tenía golpe ella a la puerta y lo tenía dejó ya Umi e Hikaru en la casa para el momento en que Fuu alcanzara el fondo de la caja de la escalera.   
" el Hikaru-hikaru-san, Umi-umi-san, " Fuu dijo con una sonrisa.   
  
" Todavía no puedo creer que después de conocernos por CUATRO años usted todavía utiliza siempre un saludo tan formal. " Umi dicho como ella rió.   
  
" Usted también llama SAM, SAM-SAM-SAN? " Hikaru pidió con una mueca juguetona.   
  
" Solamente cuando son papel que juega, " Umi dijo antes de que Fuu podría contestarse.   
  
" No, y un No. muy grande no llamo SAM, SAM-SAM-SAN, Sam. llano justo Not que él es realmente su negocio. " Fuu contestado como ella empujó Hikaru en las costillas.   
  
" Receptor de papel que debemos conseguir a la alameda antes de que se cierre, " Umi dicho como ella golpeó ligeramente su reloj.   
  
Fuu rodó sus ojos, " usted consigue siempre abajo a la punta no usted? "  
  
Umi hizo muecas y abrió la puerta, " en la alameda! "  
  
Hikaru limitó feliz una pista y arrebató los claves de Umi de ella las manos mientras que ella fue.   
  
" Hey! " Umi gritó.   
  
Fuu rodó sus ojos mientras que Umi persiguió Hikaru abajo de la manera del mecanismo impulsor y a la puerta. Ella fallowed los dos sin ejecutarse puesto que ella sabía que un argumento estaba a continuación.   
  
" USTED no está conduciendo MI punta nueva, soy diciéndole que que ahora derecho y suba " Umi dicho como ella señaló un dedo en Hikaru.   
  
Hikaru puso mala cara y dio a parte posteriora de Umi los claves a su Jaguar azul marino. " Usted conduce entonces missy, " Hikaru contestado.   
  
Umi tomó alegre los claves detrás y entonces dicho, " usted puede montar el arma del tiro. "  
Cara de Hikaru encendida para arriba, " yay! "  
  
Umi consiguió adentro y abrió las puertas. Hikaru ascendente adentro y emitía, " este coche es sooooo fresco! "  
  
Fuu subió adentro detrás no dijo una palabra. Ella seguía siendo pensamiento ocupado de lo que ella deseó para comprar cada uno para Navidad, así que muchas opciones, pero ella tuvieron que escoger el que apenas correcto.   
  
Umi dado vuelta en la radio y buscado para una buena estación que jugaba música de Navidad. Una vez que ella encontrara uno que ella se sacó de la manera del mecanismo impulsor y dirigieron hacia la alameda.   
  
Fuu mirado como todo fuera del coche aparecía enmascarado, derretido junto. Los árboles descubiertos melded con las lámparas de calle mientras que la gente aparecía ser una parte de los edificios. Mientras que el paisaje enmascaró ella comenzó a pensar como ella lo hizo generalmente cuando ella no era el programa piloto.   
  
Su mente mandiló a Cephiro, una pista sin nieve. Y ella se preguntaba lo que pensaría la gente de Cephiro en nieve, ella podría ver Mokona el hacer de los ángeles de Mokona en la nieve fresca. Ella se preguntaba qué Caldina haría si ella tuvo que desgastar algo más entonces qué miraba para ser su ropa interior.   
  
Y entonces ella pensó en Ferio. " Ferio... que " ella susurró involuntario.   
  
Hikaru dio vuelta alrededor y miraba Fuu, ella se parecía startled. " Usted no ha mencionado Ferio desde que dejamos Cephiro hace cuatro años. "  
  
Umi paró en una luz roja y dio vuelta a la mirada en Fuu. " Sí, le pensé dicho que usted lo había puesto todo detrás de usted, puesto que usted sabe, nosotros no puede realmente ir detrás y no pueden venir aquí. "  
  
Fuu cabeceado. " Sé... Era pensamiento justo de nieve en Cephiro y... "  
  
" Ferio vino importar del huh? " Umi dicho.   
  
Fuu cabeceado y ruborizado. " Realmente no he pensado de él en por lo menos tres años. "  
  
Umi estaba a punto de comentar cuando alguien detrás de ella tocó la bocina su cuerno. Ella decidía dar vuelta a su atención al camino una vez más.   
  
Fuu cayó el pensamiento y dio vuelta de nuevo a las materias de las compras. Y debido a su silencio, Umi e Hikaru decidía no la detención en ella toda.   
  
Una vez en la alameda Hikaru fue invertido a su uno mismo infantil, ooing y ahhing en la alameda bien adornada.   
  
" Amo el árbol de Navidad, cada año que tienen todas esas decoraciones aseadas, yo deseo que tenía un árbol como eso! " Ella dijo mientras que ella se abrazó.   
  
" El huh... Umi " de Uh se arrastró apagado mientras que ella miraba alrededor para el primer almacén para golpear.   
  
Umi casi tenía este plan de las compras del tipo de la misión del ejército. Primero ella los alcances fuera de los almacenes y asocia visualmente los lugares, y entonces ella los golpea uno por uno que consiguen adentro y hacia fuera rápidamente. Fuu prefirió hojear y mirar un dígito binario antes de comprar para lo que ella vino. Hikaru tenido gusto a bonito mucho tacto todo en el almacén y entonces compra quizá algo.   
  
" Recuerde, después de la hora del puño que nos dividirimos para comprar regalos para uno a, " Umi recordó a ambas muchachas.   
  
Hikaru cabeceado. " Y si nos ejecutamos del dinero necesitamos dirigir derecho hacia las ningunas preguntas de la atmósfera pedimos. "  
  
Fuu hizo muecas y dijo, " y si uno de nosotros los dados, los otros continúa la misión. "  
  
Umi se pegó fuera de su lengüeta y dirigió hacia el almacén más cercano & del cuerpo del baño. " Necesite algo de loción perfumada violeta del cuerpo y jabona el kit para mi madre, y una botella realmente grande de loción del cuerpo de la hierbabuena para mi grandma. "  
  
Hikaru cabeceó, " su grandma me mostró sus puntos secos. "  
  
Umi hizo una cara, " cuando el grandma ofrece mostrarle cualquier cosa además de su colección del crisol del té, le dice que usted tenga que ir. Le estoy diciendo esto para su propio bueno. "  
  
Hikaru centelleo, " bien fino. Después de que este almacén que necesitamos ir a un departamento del sombrero, mi grandma afeitó su cabeza. "  
  
Umi paró absolutamente en ella las pistas, " qué? "  
  
" Ella afeitó su cabeza. " Fuu relanzado.   
  
Umi sighed, " bien esperemos que todo crece detrás, desemejante de sus frentes del ojo. "  
  
" Ella ahora las traza encendido, " Hikaru contestado.   
  
Umi no dijo una palabra y vuelto a buscar las cosas que ella tenía en su lista.   
  
Fuu recorrió a través de las velas perfumadas que esperaban encontrar algo para su madre. Ella encontró una vela perfumada del melocotón que estaba en un tarro de cristal helado. Al lado de ella estaba una vela perfumada siempre verde, un olor que la recordó Ferio. Él había olido siempre como un bosque o un olor rústico. Ella se encontró el alcanzar para la vela, pero ella se paró. Ella no necesitó cualquier cosa que se recordó Ferio.   
  
Hikaru limitó concluído llevar seis botellas de jabón antibacteriano, todos los diversos colores. " Mire estos colores bonitos! "  
  
Fuu cabeceó, " sí, pero Hikaru-hikaru-san, son jabón de la cocina, usted no lo piensan serían más agradables comprarlos algo... Más pensativo? " Fuu dicho tan agradable como ella podría.   
  
Hikaru mirado abajo los jabones en ella las manos y sighed.   
  
" Bien, usted podría también comprarlas algo de loción de la mano. Tienen pequeñas botellas allá. " Fuu dicho como ella señaló.   
  
Hikaru hizo muecas y se apresuró apagado.   
  
  
El almacén siguiente que golpearon era un almacén del sombrero en donde Hikaru encontró el casquillo perfecto del béisbol para su abuela. Ni Umi ni Fuu se sentía como la discusión con ella concluído ella, y calculó que su grandma preferiría el casquillo bajo de la bola de todos modos.   
  
Después que él fue al almacén del libro. Fuu amó el almacén del libro. Umi dirigió derecho hacia las novelas romance mientras que Hikaru miraba a través de los libros cómicos. Fuu se encontró el mirar a través de una sección del libro del ordenador. Al lado de un libro en dBASE estaba un libro colocado falta, uno que perteneció en la sección de la fantasía. Ella quitó el libro del estante, él tenía un castillo hermoso en el cuadro.   
  
Ella volvió el libro a la sección de la fantasía, aunque ella no podría encontrar en qué estante fue. Ella tenía un rato duro que encontraba cualquier cosa en el almacén que ella pensó cualquier persona pero ella misma gozaría.   
  
  
Después de que el almacén del libro que las muchachas dirigieron arriba donde sabían el almacén de la música estuviera. En la manera al almacén de la música Umi asió la funda de Fuu.   
" Fuu, es ese SAM? " Ella chilló.   
  
Fuu mirado hasta ve SAM, su pelo rubio gelificado detrás, él estaba en un almacén de la joyería, mirando un anillo del diamante. " Sí... Ése es SAM. "  
  
Fuu empujado Umi, " usted piensa que va a ser su presente de Navidad? Un anillo de contrato? "  
  
" Espero no " Fuu contestado. " Significo... No sé. "  
  
Los ojos de Umi crecieron incluso más anchos, " usted esperan no? "  
  
" Receptor de papel... Usted sabe el Umi-umi-san... Seguimos siendo jóvenes... " Fuu dicho como ella miraba abajo.   
  
" Pero él es perfecto. " Hikaru precisó.   
  
Y ella tenía razón, él estaba en el equipo de la bola del pie, jugador de la estrella, su pelo fue gelificado siempre detrás y él desgastó ropas agradables. Su familia tenía dinero, y él era cortés. Él gozó de partidos sociales mucho más que partidos de la High School secundaria. Sus padres lo amaron, él vinieron siempre encima para la cena el sábado. Fondo... Él era seguro.   
  
" Si él pide, usted dirá sí? " Umi pidió.   
  
" Por supuesto. " Fuu contestó.   
  
" Espero que él lo haga! Estaría tan fresco! " Hikaru dijo en alta voz.   
  
Umi shushed Hikaru y los tres de ellos se apresuraron al almacén de la música. Fuu preguntado rápidamente apagado y hojeado las d. Ella notó un CD de Navidad que cogió su ojo, pistas hechas por Dido, lanzas de Bretaña, * NSYNC, los pasos de progresión, y otros artistas. Ella puso encendido un par de los teléfonos principales y buscó el listado de la pista. Entonces ella seleccionó una canción por Dido, un dulce y la canción levemente triste sobre un hombre que prometía volver para una muchacha el día de Navidad. Ella se cerró los ojos y escuchó aspirado adentro por el sonido triste la canción.   
  
Mientras que ella escuchó ella sentía a alguien dar a tacto el suyo, ambos ella las manos cubiertas por alguien las manos otras. Alguien besó su mejilla suavemente. Ella pensó que era SAM y así que ella se abrió los ojos, pero en vez de ver el SAM, ella vio nadie.   
  
" Fuü " Hikaru llamó en una voz alarmada. " Fuü! "   
  
Fuu rasgó los teléfonos principales de su cabeza y los fijó abajo, una sensación casi que se enfriaba se arrastró concluído ella.   
  
Hikaru ejecutó encima a Fuu los ojos de par en par y su boca abierta. " Pienso que acabo de ver Ferio! "  


* * *


End file.
